Pirates: la légende d'Alpha
by La couleur du ciel
Summary: Naruto et Minato Namikaze, fanatiques de piraterie et surtout du grand capitaine Sasuke Uchiwa, se trouvent pris dans une tempête terrible qui les emmène tout droit dans le monde de leurs rêves. Alors que Naruto atterrit sur le Brasier, navire du terrifiant Uchiwa, Minato parvient sur l'Abandon, vaisseau du très mystérieux capitaine Haruno, meurtrier du frère de l'Uchiwa…
1. Prologue

**Pirates : la légende d'Alpha – Prologue.**

Les nuages volaient bas en cette soirée d'automne. Ils volaient si bas qu'on eut dit que l'océan les soutenait. Ils étaient si épais que les rayons tamisés du soleil couchant n'étaient que de minces faisceaux blafards. La visibilité était nulle. Les couleurs du paysage parcouraient les variantes du gris. C'était un temps exécrable pour naviguer.

Pourtant, sur les eaux troubles de la mer du Cachalot, flottait le _Brasier_. Un immense trois mats, quarante-cinq pieds de long, vingt-et-un de large, il surclassait de loin les frégates que le Roi Lumière envoyait sur les océans. Sa peinture sombre et craquelée laissait deviner l'âge du navire et les immenses voiles pourpres annonçaient l'arrivée des pirates. Sur le pont usé, s'affairaient les corsaires aux diverses tâches que nécessitait la situation présente.

Car cette tranquillité n'allait pas durer. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Dès que les nuages se soulèveraient, la bataille débuterait. Dès que la visibilité ressurgirait, les canons s'allumeraient. Dès que l'équipage ennemi serait en ligne de mire, le _Brasier_ lui offrirait un aller simple pour le royaume de Poséidon.

Parcourant la brume d'un regard impassible, le capitaine Uchiwa patientait. Cela l'irritait fortement de ne pas pouvoir couler ce vieux rafiot une bois fois pour toute. L'_Abandon_. Le navire du capitaine Haruno. Cet abruti de mollusque qui se croyait maître des océans.

Un sourire méprisant étira les lèvres du capitaine Uchiwa. Cet être insignifiant qui croyait déjouer la fatalité se trompait lourdement. Lui qui croyait pouvoir agir sans subir allait descendre de son piédestal. Et ne s'arrêterait pas au sol. Bientôt, le capitaine du seul bateau à avoir échappé au _Brasier_ sombrerait dans les profondeurs de la mer du Cachalot.

Tout le monde connaissait le _Brasier_. Tous connaissaient l'impitoyable cruauté du capitaine Uchiwa. Tous savaient que dès l'approche de la voile pourpre, il fallait courir, s'en aller, fuir, loin, très loin de ce bâtiment maudit. Car lors de chaque assaut, la monstruosité et la sauvagerie de l'héritier Uchiwa ressortaient et rares étaient ceux qui survivaient pour alimenter les rumeurs. Ceux-ci, s'ils regagnaient terre, étaient bien incapables de décrire la terreur qu'ils avaient éprouvée en se retrouvant face au plus terrible de tous les pirates.

Soudain, le pont supérieur s'éclaira. Les nuages s'élevèrent. Dans peu de temps, l'_Abandon_ nourrirait les poissons abyssaux de ses débris. Bientôt, le capitaine Haruno serait mort et ne pourrait plus prétendre au titre de terreur des océans.

Lorsque la luminosité fut complète, Uchiwa leva sa longue-vue. Rien. Il n'y avait pas la moindre voile à l'horizon. Pas le moindre rafiot. Il s'était enfui. Il avait profité de la pénombre pour se dérober. Le capitaine Uchiwa émit un grognement exaspéré. Ce serait encore pour une autre fois. Encore… et toujours.

* * *

Aiko sourit. Les deux enfants venaient de s'endormir, bercés par l'histoire de pirates qu'elle avait coutume de leur raconter. Ces petits garnements, tous les soirs, venaient la chercher dans sa chambre, au mépris du règlement, afin qu'elle poursuivît ses contes. Et elle ne se résolvait jamais à refuser.

Tout avait commencé il y a deux ans, quand madame Nakamura, sa supérieure, avait acheté un livre sur les pirates qu'Aiko avait du lire aux pensionnaires. Ces deux enfants avaient immédiatement été conquis. Le lendemain de la première lecture, ils étaient venus quérir la suite. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Naruto et Minato. Minato et Naruto. Deux jumeaux si semblables et pourtant si différents. Autant Minato faisait preuve de douceur et de calme, autant son ainé était brusque et excité. Si le cadet était patient et renfermé, son frère démontrait des trésors d'ingéniosité et une énergie insondables. Et malgré leurs différences, rien ne comptait davantage pour eux que leur jumeau. Aiko adorait ces petits.

Elle se releva doucement et traversa la chambre à pas feutrés. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et pria pour qu'elle ne grinçât pas. Elle grinça. Mais les deux frères étaient trop profondément endormis, ils étaient plongés à tel point dans leurs rêves de pirates, qu'ils ne s'éveillèrent pas. Aiko referma derrière elle, sans un bruit.

Elle traversa le long couloir sombre et parvint à sa propre chambre, près de l'escalier. Elle entra silencieusement puis posa le libre sur l'étagère. Elle savait que le lendemain encore, elle leur conterait la suite des épopées du capitaine Uchiwa, à la poursuite du mystérieux Haruno, et se réjouit à l'avance. Cela faisait longtemps que le livre ne recelait plus de mystères pour les jumeaux et chaque soir, elle imaginait de nouvelles aventures fantastiques que vivait le célèbre pirate. Elle sourit en songeant à sa prochaine histoire.

Sa supérieure l'avait déjà prévenue, elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec les jumeaux. Elle en négligeait les autres orphelins. Elle risquait de perdre son poste à l'internat. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre un terme à ces moments de plaisir qu'elle partageait avec les garçons. Telle était la magie des jumeaux…


	2. Le terrible Sasuke Uchiwa

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Akiko et ceci est la première fiction que je publie sur FF. Je suis assez contente de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Toute critique est acceptée, si tant est qu'elle soit constructive et non-blessante.

**Titre**: Pirates: la légende d'Alpha. Si tout se passe bien, Pirates sera une série avec _sequel_.

**Personnages principaux**: Naruto et Minato Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama. J'ai cependant changé quelques traits de caractères chez certains pour les besoins de l'histoire. L'univers et les personnages (très) secondaires sont de moi (comme Subaru, Orihime, Goro et Leena mais ils n'apparaitront pas souvent).

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le terrible Sasuke Uchiwa.**

Quatre heures moins cinq. Dans quelques minutes, la sonnerie tinterait, délivrant une dernière fois les élèves du Grand Lycée de Konoha d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Dans cinq minutes, l'ennui des cours, les interrogations surprises, les devoirs non-faits, les professeurs sadiques, les heures de retenues feraient partie du passé. Dans trois-cent secondes, les vacances débuteraient.

Naruto Namikaze était affalé sur sa chaise, le nez en l'air, les yeux fixés sur la pendule qui avançait lentement, tellement lentement, ignorant ce professeur ennuyeux qui avait insisté pour terminer son ultime chapitre. Inutile. Totalement stupide. Se rendait-il compte qu'il perdait son temps à tenter d'apprendre des fragments d'Histoire à des élèves désintéressés qui oublieraient la totalité de son supplément de matière ? Son discours à propos des migrations intérieures chinoises prouvait que non.

Quatre heures moins quatre. Naruto fit le tour de la pièce du regard, observant pour la dernière fois de l'année ces objets, visages et autres paysages qu'il avait côtoyé durant une année entière, bon gré mal gré, parfois avec le sourire, parfois avec le cafard, toujours avec ses amis, jamais seul.

Près de la fenêtre, plongé dans la captivante contemplation de la mer du Cachalot, qu'on distinguait aux scintillements dû à l'ardent soleil qui brillait au-dessus de Konoha, Subaru Nakashima ignorait plus que grossièrement le professeur. Ses longs cheveux noirs aile de corbeau atteignant ses minces épaules, dissimulaient les écouteurs qu'il avait discrètement enfilés. On le disait beau –et il l'était probablement-, le plus beau du lycée même, malgré ses seize années à peine entamées. Il avait un tel succès que c'en devenait rageant pour ses camarades masculins, supplanté pour ce bellâtre aux yeux gris.

A deux sièges de Nakashima, penchée sur un cahier couvert de gribouillis supposés représenter des extra-terrestres, Orihime Mori terminait son chef-d'œuvre, un autre alien, ses longs cheveux bruns lissés précautionneusement le matin même recouvrant son visage. Elle était d'une agréable compagnie, qu'importait l'heure, le prétendait-elle, bien que personne n'eût encore osé l'appeler aux aurores, et plaisantait allègrement sur tous les sujets.

Quatre heures moins trois. Juste devant Naruto, était affalé sur son banc Goro Ooda. Capitaine de l'équipe de basketball du lycée, il atteignait facilement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et pesait pas loin de la centaine de kilos. « _Que du muscle_ » dixit, mais ses amis faisaient semblants d'ignorer les petites collations qu'il ne faisait qu'ingurgiter –et non avaler avec délectation- chaque demi-heure. Naruto pouvait voir son dos imposant se soulever régulièrement et eut envie de donner un coup de pied dans la chaise de l'endormi, pour s'amuser.

Quatre heures moins deux. Naruto devina que quelques rangées derrière, son très cher frère écoutait les derniers fragments de savoirs que leur conférait l'enseignant. Il fit un cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour observer son jumeau qui, comme prévu, écoutait distraitement les propos du professeur. Il devait bien être le seul. Comme un tic, il releva sa frange de longs cheveux blonds rebelles, dénudant son visage fin. Ses yeux sombres étaient perdus dans le vague, seule preuve qu'il ne prêtait pas réellement attention au professeur. Ah bon. Pauvre professeur.

Quatre heures moins une. Naruto s'aperçut dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Courts cheveux blonds en bataille, parce que c'était en vogue, yeux bleu azur, traits fins et gracieux, il se trouvait beau. Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à la cheville de son meilleur ami au charme sauvage mais était néanmoins dans le top dix des garçons les plus convoités du lycée, selon les dires d'Orihime, première informée dans ce beau monde des ragots. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme et une assurance que beaucoup lui enviait. Il s'estimait énormément, ce que son jumeau n'avait cesse de lui reprocher, mais comme le disait le dicton : « _La prétention n'est qu'une extériorisation de sa confiance en soi._ »

Quatre heures.

La sonnerie retentit, stridente, libératrice. Naruto s'étira. Devant lui, Goro sursauta et se redressa vivement. Il jeta quelques regards perdus autour de lui et Naruto ricana. Aucune affaire sur le bureau, il se leva et se dirigea hors de la salle de cours. Lentement, il savoura la joie –que dis-je, le bonheur- d'enfin être en vacances. Deux mois ! Soixante-deux jour entiers à se la couler douce, à oublier chacun des dix mois scolaires, à se pavaner, à vivre pour de vrai. Après une longue journée assommante, voire toute une année, les vacances tant souhaitées lui faisaient miroiter un été inoubliable.

Naruto s'appuya contre le mur et, tout en saluant et souhaite de bons congés à ses camarades de classe, il attendit ses amis. En premier, vint Orihime, la jolie dessinatrice qui s'extasia sur les semaines à venir. Elle avait soigneusement planifié chacune des mille-quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-huit heures à venir. Il semblerait que ses parents eussent opté pour voyager à Suna, connu pour ses villages pittoresques, ses déserts à n'en plus finir et surtout pour son soleil étincelant comme nul par ailleurs. Naruto lui souhaita bien du plaisir. Il n'était pas friand de cette météo-là.

Arrivèrent ensuite Subaru et Naoki Sakamoto, main dans la main. Subaru n'était pas seulement le meilleur ami de Naruto, il était son âme-sœur –ou âme-frère ? c'était un mot à inventer-. Depuis l'été de leurs six ans, ils passaient la quasi-totalité de leur temps ensemble, mélangeant quatre-cent coups et speed-dating, en passant par la case destruction des consoles de l'arcade de la ville, à force de trop jouer. En classe, ils étaient insupportables, dans les couloirs, ils étaient le duo magique qui faisait jalouser petits et grands amateurs de rêves.

Depuis que son ami était en couple avec la belle Naoki, Naruto était un peu laissé pour compte, ce qu'il compensait par ses propres conquêtes ou des trésors d'inventions de farces en tout genre. Et Subaru étant Subaru, ses relations ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Naruto, toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, se doutait que le bellâtre voudrait se libérer pour les vacances. Il recensait alors le temps que durait leur relation, sachant pertinemment que ses jours étaient compté.

Ils se tapèrent les poings et Subaru lui adressa un clin d'œil. Naruto y vit le signe que la rupture était proche. Il sourit, imaginant les après-midis glorieux qu'ils passeraient dans un avenir proche. Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes pour Goro qui se faisait réprimander par le professeur et quittèrent l'établissement, pour la dernière fois de l'année.

A peine eut-il posé un pied sur le bitume que Naruto poussa un cri de satisfaction. Les vacances, enfin ! Qu'on ne lui parlât plus de cours, il ferait une crise ! Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui mais il les ignora. Ils attendirent quelques minutes supplémentaires que le dernier membre de leur joyeuse bande étant dans une autre classe, apparut.

- Salut ! leur lança Leena en arrivant sur ses pimpants hauts talons. Prêts pour deux mois de pur bonheur ?

- A fond, approuva Naruto. Cette année n'en finissait pas !

- Si nous allions au _Gold Ship_ pour fêter la fin de cette interminable année ? proposa Subaru.

- Bonne idée, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Goro. Je vais m'offrir une superbe trois boules pour l'occasion…

Naruto ricana alors que des étoiles semblaient danser dans ses yeux bruns. Subaru le prit par les épaules et affecta une mine déplorée.

- Mon pauvre Goro… Trois boules, alors que l'été commence ? _Il eut un sourire moqueur_. Ça va se voir ici, mon pote, dit-il en enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes du joueur de basketball.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna celui-ci. Bah, si je fais du sport demain, ça se verra pas !

Le groupe éclata de rire devant la crédulité de leur ami qui leur offrit un pauvre sourire, ignorant la cause de leur hilarité. Finalement, ils se mirent en route. Ils dépassèrent un groupe de filles qui gloussèrent bruyamment. Naruto et Subaru échangèrent un sourire discret, partageant les pensées de l'autre. L'été serait riche en expériences.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, discutant à propos de leurs projets respectifs et plaisantant à tout bout de champ. Ils longèrent le port en travaux et Naruto se rappela qu'il ouvrait le lendemain, inauguration spéciale avec spectacle et marché. Son frère et lui avaient prévu de s'y rendre et en distinguant plusieurs roulottes déjà présentes, il eut une soudaine bouffée d'impatience et souhaita que cette journée s'achevât rapidement.

Ils parvinrent enfin au glacier le plus réputé de Konoha et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, en surélévation. Le _Gold Ship_ était un sympathique établissement, tout en couleur, qui offrait une multitude de parfums à des prix convenables. C'était une pièce circulaire, décorée de larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le port.

Il y avait déjà quelques têtes connues dans la salle et ils les saluèrent, sans pour autant s'en approcher. Naruto et sa clique formaient un groupe de populaires, difficile à atteindre, impossible à fréquenter. D'ailleurs, sa bande était formée des mêmes membres depuis le collège et ne s'était jamais modifiée à aucun moment. Un serveur vint et ils commandèrent. Dès que l'homme eut tourné les talons, les discussions reprirent et Leena, reine de la journée – reine de toujours-, poursuivit :

- Et donc, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai dit : « Non, je ne t'aime pas. Tu es stupide, moche et _has-been_, je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. »

Subaru et Orihime éclatèrent de rire alors que Naruto secoua la tête en souriant.

- Leena-la-sans-cœur, rigola Goro.

- Tu es cruelle, rajouta Naruto, d'une voix faussement accusatrice.

- Pas autant que toi ! répliqua-t-elle. Combien en as-tu eu cette année ?

Naruto, qui attendait que les statistiques commençassent, se renfonça dans sa chaise en plastique, un sourire fier aux lèvres, décidé à leur faire deviner. Subaru, qui avait assisté à chacune de ses relations, fussent-elles éclaires ou plus longues, éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Dix ? proposa Goro, incertain.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Quinze ? renchérit Leena.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Moins que vingt, quand même ? s'enquit Orihime.

Le sourire de Naruto était une réponse suffisante.

- Trente, jeta Goro.

T'es pas malade ? s'exclama le Namikaze, ce serait presque une par semaine !

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi, répondit sournoisement Leena.

- Aller, combien ? abandonna Orihime.

Naruto laissant un silence, le temps de faire mijoter ses cinq auditeurs, durant lequel le serveur revint les bras chargés de coupes aux couleurs chatoyantes, et dit ensuite, d'une voix posée qui dissimulait mal sa fierté.

- Vingt-six.

Des exclamations surprises et hilares fusèrent alors. Naruto frappa le poing de Subaru, qui n'avait un quota que de vingt-quatre victimes cette année-ci, puis de Goro, qui n'en comptabilisait aucune, sa maladresse et sa timidité maladives l'empêchant de se mettre réellement en valeur.

- C'est pas loin de trente, fit remarquer Orihime.

- Une toutes les semaines et demi, rigola Subaru.

Ils rirent tous à nouveau. Puis vint la suite des statistiques, comme ils se plaisaient à appeler ce comptage séducteur : Orihime avait eu une brève relation avec un garçon plus âgé mais qui, contrôlé par ses hormones, n'avait pas su attendre le bon moment pour s'unir avec elle. Elle l'avait expédié fissa, sans caution aucune, dans les jupes d'une autre. Leena, elle, maintenait le terrible record de célibataire accomplie, déclarant que cela ajoutait à son charme de la savoir libre. Et elle devait avoir raison car elle avait dénombré plus de cinquante-quatre demandes entre le moins de janvier et ce juin-ci.

- Naruto le grand champion ! s'exclama Orihime.

- Viva le Casanova des temps modernes ! renchérit Goro.

Ils levèrent leurs coupes et les cognèrent joyeusement, faisant gicler çà et là gouttes crémeuses.

- Vous êtes ignobles.

Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Naoki, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, le regard noir et le poing serré.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi irrespectueux ? Les filles ne sont pas des objets de collection, on ne joue pas à qui en aura le plus ! Tu devrais avoir honte.

Naruto jeta un bref coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, demandant permission –qu'il obtint, naturellement – et répondit, d'une voix mielleuse.

- Allons, ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'avait pas plu, numéro vingt-quatre.

La fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, chercha de l'aide auprès de son petit-ami hilare, en vain, et s'empressa de quitter la table. Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire, enfin entre eux, et entamèrent leurs glaces qui fondaient déjà sous les chauds rayons du soleil.

* * *

Minato était sorti le dernier de la classe. Son voisin avait, très gentiment, jeté son plumier sur le sol et s'était précipité dehors, sans que Minato eût pu prononcer le moindre mot de protestation. Alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires éparpillées, il avait assisté à la réprimande de Goro, un ami de son frère, et avait préféré se faire tout petit. Il avait profité que le professeur farfouillât dans sa mallette pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Il avait suivi les autres élèves vers la sortie et une fois dehors, s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque municipale. Contrairement à son frère, Minato ne comptait aucun véritable ami. Sans que cela ne lui manquât. Il était du type solitaire et intellectuel, qui préférait donc se plonger dans une passionnante lecture plutôt que radoter à tout bout de champ.

Avant de tourner vers l'avenue sur laquelle se tenait la librairie, Minato observa le groupe populaire de son frère. Il ne les connaissait pas plus que d'autres, excepté peut-être Subaru, qu'il avait côtoyé malgré lui durant près de dix années. Naruto mettait un point d'honneur à séparer sa vie privée de celle sociale. Minato aurait pu en prendre ombrage s'il n'avait pas su que son frère voulait en réalité dissimuler sa situation à l'internat. Bien que ses amis fussent au courant, jamais ils n'avaient mis les pieds dans le miteux orphelinat de Konoha et c'était très bien comme ça.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il les épiait, son attention se focalisa sur la grande blonde qui les accompagnait. Leena était de loin la plus belle adolescente des étudiants du Grand Lycée de Konoha. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds lisses qui lui atteignaient les reins et qu'elle laissait gracieusement tomber sur son dos-nu. Ses yeux bleus étaient éclatants et ses traits fins. Elle était toujours à la pointe de la mode et toutes les filles de l'établissement l'enviaient. Convoitée par la quasi-totalité gente masculine du lycée, elle avait naturellement intégré le groupe des populaires et semblait en être le centre.

Minato était amoureux d'elle. Depuis son arrivée dans la ville –dans sa vie-, il n'avait de cesse de l'observer, de l'apprendre, de la désirer. Il connaissait ses habitudes, ses tics, ses expressions. Il aimait sa façon de relever ses cheveux dorés, de sourire quand elle était amusée, de plisser les yeux quand elle réfléchissait. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait que pour qu'elle s'intéressât à lui, il devait devenir aussi extraverti que Naruto ou aussi beau que Subaru. Elle ne se souciait guère des intellectuels timides.

Le groupe populaire prit une direction inverse à la sienne. Il se doutait que son frère emmenait ses amis au _Gold Ship_, le délicieux glacier en bord de mer. Il y avait toujours foule au _Gold Ship_, et Minato préférait l'éviter mais Naruto avait réussi à l'y entraîner une ou deux fois et il avait bien du concéder sur un point : ces glaces étaient exquises. Néanmoins, il préférait dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait en livres ou matériaux scolaires, plus utiles et surtout, durables.

Il atteint finalement les grandes portes en bois de la bibliothèque communale. Ce bâtiment, l'un des plus anciens de la ville, était entièrement construit en pierres froides, qui lui donnait un air d'église et qui attirait quantité de curieux en saison touristique. Minato songea qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps avant que cela ne commençât et soupira à l'idée qu'il dût se battre pour attraper ses livres chers à son cœur.

L'une des deux portes était ouverte et il s'y glissa souplement. Une fois dans son sanctuaire, l'odeur de vieux livres, l'ambiance tamisée et les raclements des pages qui se tournaient l'assaillirent et il se sentit chez lui. Il déambula dans les allées aux larges dalles marmoréennes, attrapa l'un ou l'autre roman et lut rapidement le résumé, se souvenant des qu'il avait déjà lues auparavant ou s'intéressant à celles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Minato n'était pas seulement un mordu de lecture, il était une encyclopédie vivante.

Ses pas le conduisirent inconsciemment vers son rayon préféré, celui qu'il avait lu et relu, des centaines de fois, sans s'en lasser. Les pirates. Pour enfants, pour adultes, en anglais ou en latin, il avait dévoré chacun des tomes présents dans la bibliothèque, s'était enivré de leur savoir, avait appris jusqu'à la moindre remarque en bas de page. Tout ça dans un seul but.

Il prit un livre au hasard et lut son titre : _La piraterie au temps de l'Antiquité_. Dans cet ouvrage, on mentionnait les terribles flibustiers vivant avant la naissance du Christ, écumant les mers dont ils étaient les maîtres, vivant au jour le jour, sans foi ni loi, libres et heureux. C'était cette époque qui attirait davantage l'attention du Namikaze. L'époque de Sasuke Uchiwa, son héros, son modèle. Le plus terrible des pirates, le plus cruel, le plus rusé et sauvage, le maître des océans. Ce surhomme à la poursuite d'une ombre, insaisissable, Sasori Haruno. Le capitaine Haruno était le seul être au monde à avoir échappé, non pas une, ni deux, mais bien trente-sept fois au grand Uchiwa.

Minato savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il savait qu'il y avait eu un combat final et que l'un des deux rivaux l'avait emporté. Mais lequel ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun écrit à ce sujet ? Minato avait cherché, cherché et encore cherché sans rien trouver. Il avait ratissé toutes la bibliothèque, avait regardé sur Internet, sur les ordinateurs prêtés de la salle, mais rien, _rien_, ne répondait à cette simple question.

Minato avait déjà essayé de voir dans une autre bibliothèque mais la plus proche se trouvait à pas moins de deux heures de routes en bus. Voilà ce qu'était de vivre dans une petite ville en bord de mer, isolée du reste du monde. Le Namikaze avait, certes, déjà essayé le trajet mais le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait en travaillant le soir dans un café lui servait essentiellement pour les cours ou ses besoins.

Il ouvrit _La piraterie au temps de l'Antiquité_ et lut un chapitre au hasard. Celui-ci mentionnait le nom de l'effroyable Gaara no Sabaku, qui lui aussi possédait un sacré bagage. Cruel, retors, égocentrique et incroyablement malin, Sabaku avait été un dangereux criminel, peut-être même plus que Sasuke Uchiwa. Le jeune garçon se demanda lequel des deux l'emporteraient lors d'un combat à mort… Après tout, les pirates étaient des êtres imprévisibles !

* * *

Naruto revint exténué et dégoulinant de sueur de son dernier entrainement d'escrime de l'année. Ce sport représentait tout pour lui et il préférait se laisser mourir de faim que de rater une seule des séances hebdomadaires. Il était un champion, le meilleur de son club, et comptait participer aux tournois prévus l'année prochaine. Il revit les attaques et feintes qu'il était certain d'utiliser et s'imagina déjà vainqueur du concours.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il traversa le hall d'entrée de l'internat en courant, presque, et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir qu'il atteint, la plupart des pensionnaires trainassant surement encore dans les rues de Konoha. Il avança jusqu'à sa chambre, la dix-huit, et une fois à l'intérieur, s'affala sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement. Minato leva les yeux de son livre et dit d'une voix dégoutée :

- Tu devrais prendre une douche.

- Merci bien, râla l'ainé

- Sérieusement, tu empestes.

- Sérieusement, tu empestes, répéta Naruto en une parfaite imitation du ton réprobateur de son frère. Hé, deux secondes, je viens d'arriver !

- C'est une raison pour ne pas prendre de douche ?

- Retourne à ton bouquin, maugréa-t-il.

Il entreprit de se déshabiller. Il soulevait son T-shirt, dévoilant un torse fort dégoulinant, quand son frère reprit la parole :

- Tu savais que des quatre grandes familles pirates, la plus importante était celle des Uchiwa ? Les Hyûga, Sabaku et Mitarashi étaient puissants mais s'écrasaient devant les Uchiwa. Leur pouvoir était sans limite et même le roi ne pouvait intervenir dans leurs affaires familiales. Ça répond à la question « qui de Gaara no Sabaku ou Sasuke Uchiwa l'emportera ? ».

- Évidemment que Sasuke l'emportera, leva Naruto les yeux au ciel. Tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'un poltron comme Sabaku en viendrait à bout ?

- Peut-être qu'Haruno l'a battu et c'est pour ça que le combat n'est mentionné nulle part dans les écrits. Les Uchiwa auront voulu préserver le secret.

- Tu délires, là ? Jamais Haruno ne battrait Sasuke, même s'il avait les yeux bandés et une main dans le dos ! Il est bien trop trouillard pour ça !

- Peut-être. Tu as déjà entendu parler des _traqueurs_ ?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui jeta son T-shirt suintant et se dirigea, une serviette sous le bras, vers les douches au fond du couloir en ricanant. Minato repoussa hâtivement le vêtement et s'essuya la main, l'air dégouté. Derrière la fenêtre avec vue sur la rue, les nuages approchant grisonnaient.


	3. Monsieur Jiraya

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bonne année 2013 ! Meilleurs vœux et beaucoup de réussites !

Enfin le chapitre 2 est sorti. L'été commence, les garçons sont prêts à passer un été incroyable. Ça vous plait pour l'instant ? La seule réponse autorisée est un oui.

Je vois dans beaucoup de fictions que les auteurs blablatent avant le chapitre et je trouvais ça rigolo. Alors blablatons, mais pas trop longtemps, hein ! Ça me rappelle de vous dire que si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent au bien-aimé **Masashi Kishimoto**, qui doit se lasser de voir son manga sans cesse "remaké".

**OC:** Subaru Nakashima, le meilleur ami de Naruto à Konoha, Orihime Mori, Goro Ooda, Leena et Naoki, qui, malheureusement, ne reparaitra plus, vous m'en voyez désolée. Apparaitront par la suite d'autres OC sans grande importance donc, n'essayez pas de vous les rappelez (moi-même, je revérifie les noms...).

**Anecdote:** Cette fiction est publiée sur depuis plus d'un an et aujourd'hui, le dernier chapitre a été posté ! _A chaque fin, il y a un commencement_, comme dirait-on.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Monsieur Jiraiya**

Tuut tuut tuut.

Stop.

- Raah, mais c'est quoi ça ?! gémit Naruto en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

- Dans la société moderne, on appelle ça un « réveil », répliqua son frère, la voix pâteuse et endormie. Comme son nom l'indique, il sert à « réveiller » les gens.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Naruto se leva et frotta ses paupières lourdes. Il détestait se lever. Pourquoi la vie ne s'écoulait-elle pas dans un lit moelleux et doux au possible, dont jamais on ne voudrait se délivrer et qui constituerait l'ensemble des fonctions publiques ? Ne serait-elle pas meilleure ? La réponse était évidente : oui, elle le serait.

Il se leva péniblement et entreprit d'enfiler des vêtements pris à la va-vite dans son placard. Un T-shirt, parce que c'était l'été, avec un alien comme logo, un short, parce que c'était l'été, bleu marine. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et les jugea ébouriffés à la perfection. Alors que son frère terminait de faire son lit, il but au robinet l'eau en surplus de calcaire et attrapa la bandoulière de son sac de cours tout en enfilant ses sandales. Puis, alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère, furibard.

- On est en vacances, mec ! Pourquoi t'as mis ton réveil ?!

Son frère avait enfilé une chemise à carreaux rouges entrouverte et un jeans bleu qui recouvrait ses baskets blanches. Il avait peigné ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils tombassent sur ses yeux noirs. Alors qu'il farfouillait ses affaires avec empressement, il répondit, d'une voix à peine moqueuse :

- T'as oublié l'inauguration du port ?

Un point pour le cadet. Naruto ne répondit pas mais se détourna et ouvrit la porte pour s'appuyer sur le chambranle. Cela faisait de nombreuses semaines que les jumeaux attendaient la réouverture du port. Pas pour les festivités mais pour réamarrer leur petit voilier, héritage du vieux Monsieur Jiraiya, dont ils s'étaient occupé le temps de ses vieux jours. Mais il n'avait pas été qu'un gagne-pain, il avait également été leur mentor. Cet homme leur avait appris tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la navigation, de l'amarrage jusqu'à la lecture des étoiles. Ils lui devaient beaucoup et c'était en sa mémoire qu'ils iraient en mer le plus tôt possible.

Naruto détailla le couloir si familier mais si amer qui s'ouvrait à lui. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'ils vivaient dans cet orphelinat miteux, en voie de décomposition. Les murs étaient lézardés de longues striures, les fenêtres floues donnaient sur des bâtiments gris alors que la mer était à deux pas, la moquette de couleur terne cachait un plancher grinçant, alertant le moindre interné de l'arrivée de la gouvernante, dont la chambre –le repère, disait Naruto- se tenait près de l'escalier.

Il y a quatre ans, une nouvelle gouvernante, stricte, ennuyante, avec un gros bouton sur la joue droite, avait remplacé la gentille Aiko. Celle-ci, se faisant âgée, avait décidé de prendre sa retraite dans la maison de sa famille. C'en fut terminé de leurs soirées « Sasuke Uchiwa ». Aujourd'hui, elle coulait des jours heureux loin de la triste vie à l'orphelinat de Konoha. De temps en temps, une fois tous les six mois, les frères Namikaze recevaient une lettre de sa part, à laquelle ils répondaient avec affection et nostalgie.

Naruto jeta brièvement un regard du côté de son frère, qui cherchait toujours son trésor, puis reporta son attention sur le couloir, tellement plus passionnant. Il y avait dix chambres, abritant deux internés chacune, au premier étage. Les portes en bois peint se succédaient pareillement le long du corridor, placardées par un numéro de chambre. L'une d'elle s'ouvrit subitement, sur un garçon dégingandé. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et de petits yeux de fouine, dixit Naruto. Ginjiro* n'était pas vraiment un orphelin, plutôt un gamin dont les parents ne savaient plus quoi faire. Il reportait son mal-être existentiel sur les autres internés, plus petits que lui.

Il vit immédiatement le blond et sa face acnéique se fendit d'un sourire satirique.

- Salut Tic, t'as perdu Tac ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, comme chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à cet énergumène.

- Ben quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ?

Il s'était rapproché et appuyé contre le mur à côté de Naruto, lui envoyant une pluie de postillons puants. Naruto s'essuya le visage et dévisagea son ennemi et voisin de palier d'un regard torve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gin-gin, déjà en quête d'une proie, dès le matin ?

- T'es un petit rigolo, toi, t'as oublié la pâtée que je t'ai mise la dernière fois ?

- T'es fier d'avoir gagné à pierre-papier-ciseaux ?

- Dix-huit à deux, petit merdeux !

Nouvelle pluie dégoulinante. Naruto grimaça de dégout. Il se détacha du chambranle et se tint face à l'adolescent, qui de plus près, semblait plus grand et fort que lui. A cet instant, Minato arriva, un sac sur le dos, et s'arrêta net quand il remarqua les deux garçons sur le point de se bagarrer. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment comment cela finirait.

- Oh, c'est bien mon petit, dit Naruto, doucereux, tu as été le rapporter à ta mère, ton exploit de gamin de six ans ?

Et sans attendre son reste, il fila, suivi de près par Minato qui avait eu le temps de fermer la porte et de se préparer au sprint forcé. Alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers grinçants, ils entendirent le flot d'injures, ponctué de menaces, que leur adressait un Ginjiro très en colère. Ils se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment, hilares, ne s'arrêtant qu'au tournant de la rue, essoufflés mais fiers.

- T'es pas croyable, souffla Minato. Toujours à chercher les ennuis, hein !

- C'est lui qui les cherchait, répondit Naruto sur le même ton, moi, j'ai fait que me défendre ! Voilà, c'était de la légitime défense !

Il rigola seul de sa plaisanterie. Quand ils eurent calmé leurs respirations, ils prirent la route vers le port, dont les chants et autres activités musicales s'entendaient déjà. Naruto sourit, tapotant son portefeuille coincé dans sa poche, prêt à l'emploi. Alors qu'ils bifurquaient une nouvelle fois, Naruto entendit son ventre gargouiller.

- C'est malin ça, on n'a même pas eu le temps de manger !

- Si tu n'avais pas fait ta forte tête…

- Si tu n'avais pas trainé, ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais au fait ?

Minato répondit par une espèce de borborygme inintelligible et ses joues rougirent d'un coup. Naruto arqua un sourcil puis se tourna et aperçut la source de pareille gêne. Ses hauts talons claquaient rapidement sur le sol pavé, son corps élancé se mouvait sveltement, ses cheveux volant au gré du fin alizé, c'était Leena-la-belle qui s'approchait telle une apparition. Elle sourit merveilleusement quand elle fut à courte distance des jumeaux. Minato, gêné au possible, détourna le regard quand elle prit la parole :

- Salut, lança-t-elle d'une voix claire et joyeuse. Vous allez au port ? J'ai prévu d'y aller plus tard avec Hime*, on s'y retrouve ?

- Ça marche, acquiesça Naruto. Et après, on va _Gold Ship_ ?

- C'est Goro qui sera ravi, pouffa la blonde.

- Il n'avait déjà fait qu'une bouchée de la glace de Sakamoto, il faudra lui commander une barrique entière.

- Bonne idée ! A plus, alors !

- C'est ça.

La jolie blonde s'éloigne dans un concert de cliquetis rapides et les deux frères l'observèrent déambuler jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût au coin de la rue. Naruto se tourna alors vers son frère, l'air réprobateur. Celui-ci, l'ignorance incarnée, fixait le point vide où sa belle s'était volatilisée.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas lui plaire, commenta Naruto.

Minato haussa les épaules et dit, l'air de rien :

- On y va ?

* * *

Quiconque l'aurait observé attentivement n'aurait vu qu'un mur d'impassibilité indéfectible. Les traits détendus, les nerfs relâchés, les muscles décontractés, tout le monde n'y aurait vu que du feu. Cependant, intérieurement, Minato fulminait. Contre Naruto. Contre Leena. Contre lui-même.

D'abord son frère, pour avoir plus de succès que lui, pour être apprécié par la ville entière, pour être admiré et jalousé de tiers imbéciles, pour être ami avec Leena. Pourquoi le préférait-on ? Ils étaient jumeaux, le physique n'avait rien avoir là-dedans. Minato avait de bien meilleures notes en cours, ce n'était donc pas ce qui intéressait les filles. Alors quoi ? Son attitude ? Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans une arcade de jeux pourris et à draguer une énième victime. N'aimait-on pas les romantiques fidèles et passionnés ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose, d'insaisissable.

Ensuite Leena. Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle jamais ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il se consumait d'amour pour elle ? Ne voyait-elle pas que leurs destinées étaient liées ? Que l'un ne pourrait vivre sans l'autre ? Les garçons qu'elle fréquentait, la clique de Naruto comprise, ne volaient pas haut dans l'estime de Minato, alors comment pouvait-elle s'en contenter ? Il lui offrirait le plus estimable des trésors, si elle daignait le regarder.

Contre lui. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se comporter comme une jeune fille prude dès qu'elle approchait ? Evidemment qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, il était comme une fillette à ses yeux ! Quand deviendrait-il plus mature, plus homme, pour qu'elle pût enfin se tourner vers lui ? Le serait-il jamais ? Devait-il imiter son frère pour gagner son attention ? Non, jamais il ne s'y résoudrait.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas suivaient ceux de Naruto, tel l'automate qu'il était, incapable de vivre par lui-même, impossible de se démarquer. Il déambulait dans la foule conséquente que l'inauguration du port avait attirée, de par ses activités, son marché et ses feux d'artifice en soirée.

- Allo la Lune, ici la Terre !

Minato releva brusquement la tête et se retrouva face au regard azuré de son frère, celui qui lui valait tant d'éloges. Le sien était noir. Noir encre. Comme l'ombre du premier. C'était le seul élément qui les différenciait, lui et son frère. Le reste, simplement une copie. La taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds. D'après certaines, un beau visage, de grands yeux profonds, des traits parfaits –ces compliments étant réservés à Naruto, bien sûr.

- Quoi ? demanda le cadet, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Ça fait la troisième personne que tu bouscules ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

- Ouais…

L'ainé poussa un soupir exaspéré, suivi d'un « mais qu'ai-je fait pour me coltiner un frère pareil ! », puis se retourna et poursuivit sa route. Minato n'eut aucune envie de le suivre. Il voulait se détacher de ce chemin que son frère prenait déjà. Où aller ? Pas à l'internat, Ginjiro les attendaient sûrement et mieux valait qu'il défoulât son énervement contre l'objet de sa colère, d'autant plus qu'il ne les différenciait pas. Il aurait aimé se rendre à la bibliothèque, il avait d'ailleurs emporté _Les pirates au Moyen-Âge_ pour le rendre, mais il s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'elle était fermée aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il cherchait où aller, ses pas le conduisirent devant le _Gold Ship_. Il leva la tête. Le bâtiment, récemment rénové, était prisé par tous les jeunes de Konoha mais aujourd'hui, tous seraient au port et la salle, vide. De plus, en raison de la course du matin –faute à Naruto, une fois n'est pas coutume-, son estomac criait famine et une glace pouvait tout aussi bien convenir qu'un bol de céréale en cette matinée morose. Il traversa la route et entra dans le bâtiment. Minato chercha du regard une table éloignée et s'installa.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant –ou ne cherchant pas, plutôt- quelque tête connue, et se rassura quand il ne découvrit que quelques gamins du collège de Konoha. Il prit la carte en main et chercha ce qui calerait sa faim. Quand il eut arrêté son choix sur un fondant au caramel qui avait l'air délicieux, il commanda puis sortit son livre pour patienter. Alors qu'il se plongeait dans l'univers des pirates, il sentit qu'on s'asseyait à sa table.

Le blondinet leva la tête. Imposant, affable, magnétique, l'homme qui s'était installé devant lui devait avoir dépassé la quarantaine. Cheveux d'un blanc pur, yeux bleu électrique qui reflétaient une infinie sagesse, il n'avait pas une seule ride. Tout en lui respirait noblesse et pouvoir.

Face à lui, Minato se sentit miteux, sale, comme son orphelinat. De ce type se dégageait une telle prestance qu'il eut envie de se terrer sous terre pour ne plus attenter à cette magnificence. Il lui offrit un regard si pesant, si lourd de propos, qu'il eut peine à ne détourner le regard. Mais ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant. Ce qui gênait le plus Minato était qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à Monsieur Jiraiya, feu son mentor. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, c'était avec exactement la même voix.

- Bonjour, Minato.

* * *

Il en avait le souffle coupé. Devant lui, se tenait sur le stand du vieux monsieur antipathique un authentique portrait du capitaine Uchiwa. Majestueux, celui-ci le fixait de son regard onyx énigmatique, le transperçant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Ses cheveux noirs aile de corbeau retombaient sur ses épaules avec une élégance inégalable. Sa peau pâle était lisse et sans cicatrise. Réplique parfaite de l'illustre flibustier qu'il admirait tant. Peut-être ce tableau venait-il tout droit de l'Antiquité ?

Naruto baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le prix. Dérisoire ! Ce chef-d'œuvre valait bien le quintuple ! Et il aurait déboursé plus encore. Il se tourna vers Minato pour lui soutirer de l'argent mais remarqua qu'il n'était plus là. Où avait-il donc filé ? Naruto grogna en prenant son propre porte-monnaie et maudissant l'étourderie de son frère qui l'avait fait perdre.

Il n'y avait rien dans son portefeuille, excepté quelques pièces inutiles et un pauvre billet. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de retourner à l'internat ! Quelqu'un tomberait forcément sur ce chef-d'œuvre et le prendrait ! A ce prix, n'importe qui serait tenté ! Non, Sasuke Uchiwa ne pouvait finir aux mains d'un inconnu qui ignorait tout de sa vie ! Il lui fallait cette peinture. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il la lui fallait. Quitte à la voler.

Le vieux vendeur le jaugeait d'un air mauvais, comme s'il savait ce que Naruto avait en tête. Il faudrait donc que Naruto attendît qu'il regardât ailleurs. Qu'un autre client fît diversion. Malheureusement, une barrière invisible semblait s'être interposée entre la foule et le stand, mettant à mal son vain projet. On eut dit que les passants contournaient soigneusement l'étalage, qu'un cercle de vide entourait Naruto, qu'il était seul au monde et sans argent.

Un grondement inquiétant le fit sursauter, comme si une bête furieuse, lâchée par ce vieil antiquaire, voulait se jeter sur lui. Il leva les yeux. Au loin, de gros nuages noirs se rapprochaient lentement, promettant un violent orage. L'air se saturait déjà d'humidité. Il ragea les feux d'artifices n'auraient probablement pas lieu.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. D'un geste brusque, Naruto l'en expulsa en faisant volte-face. Devant lui, un quadragénaire aux cheveux blancs immaculés, yeux bleus rayonnants, sourire attendri. Sourire rendu.

- Bonjour Naruto.

- Sensei.

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Minato.

- Aucune importance, répondit l'homme sans discontinuer de sourire.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Excellente question.

Minato le dévisagea, indécis. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi répondait-il de façon si évasive à ses questions ? Comment pouvait-il ressembler à ce point à Monsieur Jiraiya ? C'en était troublant. Déconcertant. Hallucinant. Rêvait-il ? Peut-être… Surement. Il devait être dans son lit, bienheureux bien que pris par de violentes songeries saugrenues comme la résurrection de son mentor. S'il se pinçait, se réveillerait-il ? Mais s'il rêvait, il n'était pas utile de se réveiller. Après tout, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il pouvait arriver la fin du monde que ça ne changerait rien.

Que disait Sasuke Uchiwa ? _Nul homme n'est plus imposant que soi, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue_. Minato se recomposa un visage serein. Le clone de Monsieur Jiraiya le scrutait toujours, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Alors que son estomac se contractait, Minato dit d'une voix malgré tout tremblotante :

- Alors répondez-y.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Pourquoi ? Se moquait-il ? Y avait-il une caméra cachée quelque part ? C'était ça ? C'était une blague ? La panique croissait rapidement en lui mais Minato tâcha de faire bonne figure. Il n'y croyait pas à cette histoire de caméra mais si cela pouvait l'aider à se rasséréner, il s'en contenterait. Et puis, Sasuke Uchiwa était avec lui, du moins ses principes, et ils lui donnaient courage. Et si c'était un pédophile ?

- Si nous y réfléchissions ensemble ? proposa l'homme, toujours énigmatique.

Le blondinet le dévisagea, sans tenter de masquer sa surprise cette fois. Y réfléchir ensemble ? Quel genre d'homme était ce vieux loufoque ? Pendant un bref instant, il lui fit penser à ces vieux séniles qui croyaient dur comme fer à la magie ancestrale et qui tentaient de la transmettre à leurs petits-enfants. _Minato, tu lis trop_, se reprocha-t-il. Cependant, l'homme ne semblait pas fou, ce qui inquiétait davantage le Namikaze.

Il fit mine de vouloir partir mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada. Pédophile ? Minato s'enfouit le plus possible dans les replis de son siège de plastique. Il se dit que les victimes du capitaine Uchiwa devaient ressentir sensiblement la même chose quand ils se faisaient aborder par le _Brasier_ aux voiles pourpres. Une impression d'enfermement, de sans issue. La situation présente, en d'autres termes.

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda soudainement l'homme aux yeux électriques.

N'était-il pas télépathe ? Minato tressaillit. Que répondre ? Que répondre sans se couvrir de ridicule ? Que dire qui put le contenter, l'impressionner ?

- Vous me faîtes penser au capitaine Uchiwa, répondit-il maladroitement.

Le clone de Monsieur Jiraiya sourit.

- Et en quoi ? s'enquit-il, car selon mes informations, c'était un homme impitoyable, froid et cruel. Ai-je l'air cruel ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Si tu le sais. Mais c'est tellement enfoui au fond de toi que tu ne le trouves pas. Je t'aiderai. Tu te souviendras.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Prépare-toi, moussaillon, la mer descend, il serait dommage de rater la marée !

Sur ces mots déconcertants, il se leva et quitta la salle. Minato le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût. Venait-il de l'appeler « moussaillon » ?

* * *

Naruto tournait en rond en tapant rageusement des pieds. Voilà dix minutes qu'il l'attendait ! Impatient jusqu'à la moelle, il rageait intérieurement que son frère ne se dépêchât pas. Ils allaient rater la marée ! Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui en couterait. S'ils n'étaient pas en mer lorsque les touristes pècheraient le crabe, Minato allait en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Après avoir courtement discuté avec Monsieur Jiraiya –du moins, l'homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement-, Naruto avait envoyé un gamin qu'il savait dans son école quérir son frère, faute de téléphone portable. Eh, quand on n'a pas d'argent… Il voulait prendre le large avant le couvre feu, histoire de se remettre en bain pour quand sa clique voudrait faire un tour pendant les vacances. Il en eut rapidement assez de tourner en rond, se trouvant ridicule, alors il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, tapant nerveusement le pied au sol, et repensa à sa conversation avec l'étrange homme qu'il avait d'abord pris pour son vieux mentor.

Il lui avait parlé, comme si Naruto et lui étaient de vieilles connaissances enfin retrouvées. Le Namikaze, mis à l'aise, ne s'était pas gêné pour lui rendre la pareille et se comporter comme il l'aurait fait avec Monsieur Jiraiya. Que lui avait-il dit ? Naruto ne s'en souvenait plus, il n'était pas du genre à retenir les conversations, seulement le sujet principal. L'homme lui avait enjoint de se partir en mer. Et Naruto voulait l'écouter.

Il avait envie de prendre le large. Cette ville, la ville, l'exaspérait. Il avait hâte de sentir la brise marine caresser son visage, l'odeur des fonds marins chatouiller ses narines, la fraicheur de l'eau refroidir sa main lorsqu'il le plongerait entre deux vagues. Le port avait fermé quelques semaines plus tôt, pour cause de rénovation et interdiction formelle de s'y rendre, sous peine d'amende faramineuse, ce que les jumeaux ne pouvaient évidemment pas se permettre. C'était à peine s'ils gagnaient de quoi subvenir à leurs petits plaisirs –confiseries, cinéma, l'internat leur offrant gîte et vêtements- en rendant des services, par-ci par-là.

- Naruto !

Il se retourna vivement. Son frère accourait, les joues rougies par l'effort. Et non, Minato n'était pas sportif, pas le moins du monde. Il y avait même eu cette fois où, à l'école, en cours de sport, alors que deux capitaines se constituaient leurs équipes, le camarade en plâtre avait été préféré à Minato, c'était pour dire. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Naruto, essoufflé, la respiration sifflante, tentant de se rétablir un pouls habituel. Naruto lui jeta un regard irrité.

- Pourquoi t'étais si long ? T'as fait un tour en Europe ou quoi ?

Minato ne répliqua que par un regard mauvais, puis fut pris d'une quinte de toux rauques. Naruto croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel. La patience était une vertu, mais à petite dose, je vous prie !

- Bon, on peut y aller ? la marée descend.

Sur ces mots empreints d'une grande sagesse, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers leur embarcation, leur voilier chéri. Treize pieds de long sur sept de large, il était d'une blancheur éclatante, preuve que les jumeaux l'entretenaient de tout leur cœur. Le mat, unique et dressé vers le ciel, qui grimpait en son centre avait été renouvelé, la barre polie et les voiles blanches changées. Seuls les traits rouges sués qui bordaient les flancs du bateau, écrivant un nom illisible, rappelaient qu'il avait autrefois appartenu à Monsieur Jiraiya.

Naruto sauta agilement à bord tandis que Minato larguait les amarres. Il devina le sens du vent et sourit. Alors que Minato montait à son tour, Naruto leva la voile principale, qui se gonfla du vent frais. Les deux garçons s'étaient répartis les tâches : Naruto à la barre, Minato à l'appareillage. C'était le cadet qui l'avait décidé ainsi après que Naruto eût failli couler leur héritage si précieux en relâchant simultanément les voiles auxiliaires et la principale. Depuis, l'ainé ne devait que diriger, ce qui lui convenait, adorant le titre de capitaine. Il avait l'impression d'être comme Sasuke Uchiwa, dirigeant ce rafiot, distribuant ordres et impératives, invincible.

Ils quittèrent la berge, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il était bon de sentir les remous marins ! Le souffle du vent humide, l'odeur salée de la mer, le clapotis des vagues contre la coque, le chant des mouettes. Un grondement se fit entendre. Les nuages se rapprochaient. Naruto leva le menton, défiant ce ciel gris de l'arroser. Minato aussi observait l'orage grandissant, calculait le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour les atteindre. Le trouillard. Naruto se riait de pareils moutons dans le ciel.

Sur le ponton, papotaient quelques jolies. Naruto leur adressa un salut marin, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, qui les fit glousser de plaisir. Cela lui rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Leena et sa bande de copains. Bah, ils l'excuseraient pour cette fois. Après tout, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il n'était monté sur son voilier. Ses amis patienteraient. Ils quittèrent le port pour entrer en pleine mer. L'étendue bleue-grise avait un gout d'inexploré, de sauvage, après ces longues semaines sans naviguer.

Naruto sourit. Enfin, il était chez lui, en pleine mer, avec son frère et un océan rien que pour eux. Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient au large, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la pauvre petite ville de Konoha.

* * *

***Ginjiro** est un personnage inventé, sans grande importante, très boutonneux et qui porte un appareil dentaire. Il loge dans la chambre 12 de l'orphelinat avec un garçon très courageux. Il n'a pas d'amis mais une bande de gros bras avec laquelle il fait la misère en ville à la tombée de la nuit. Il jalouse la popularité de Naruto et l'intelligence de Minato et les persécute dès qu'il le peut.

***Hime** est le surnom d'Orihime. En japonais, il signifie "princesse".


	4. En pleine tempête

Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi pour l'irrégularité de mes posts, j'essaierai d'arranger ça mais, comme vous le savez bien, on ne contrôle pas son inspiration... Mais rassurez-vous, dès le prochain chapitre, les pirates apparaitront !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Anecdote**: Je viens de commencer One Piece ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! (rires) ... car il y a plus de 700 chapitres ! Argh ! Mais je suis contente car ma fiction ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Ouf !

Je remercie mes lecteurs et j'espère ne pas les décevoir tout au long de l'histoire !

**Tiff'28**: Merci beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme me fait énormément plaisir ! et il me motive ! Et tu vas voir, Naruto est dragueur, super-dragueur comme on ne l'a jamais vu !

**Haru Uchiwa**: Merci ! Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu aimes beaucoup Sasuke ? Car si c'est le cas, tu vas être servi(e) ! Et je suis désolée pour Sakura, mais c'est tellement plus facile car ils ont... la même couleur de cheveux... Désolée !

**Pierre**: Merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à la kiffer ! Pour Sakura, elle a déjà son caractère mais tu me diras ce que tu en penses quand tu la verras ^^

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : En pleine tempête.**

- Voiles ?

- Levées !

- Amarres ?

- Largués !

- Hamburgers ?

- Hein ?!

Naruto s'esclaffa devant la tête ahurie de son frère, assis à la proue du voilier. Y avait-il plus amusant que se payer la tête de plus petit que soi, même si ce n'était que de quelques centimètres ? Centimètres que Naruto revendiquait haut et fort, il n'était pas l'ainé pour rien. Lorsqu'il comprit que son frère se moquait, encore une fois, Minato soupira, las et habitué, puis rangea quelques cordes qui trainaient sur le sol. Il jetait quelques fois des coups d'œil anxieux vers les nuages qui semblaient les suivre. Naruto avait décidé de les ignorer mais c'était au mieux, songea Minato, car si son frère avait laissé transparaître sa crainte, celle du cadet n'aurait qu'amplifiée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes silencieuses, longues et apaisantes, Naruto lâcha la barre et laissa le courant de la mer les conduire où bon lui semblait. Il se cala confortablement contre la rambarde et ferma les yeux de délice. C'était si bon d'être en mer ! Le bateau tanguait gentiment au gré des vagues et un vent paisible soufflait au-dessus des nuages. Minato avait laissé sa main plongée dans l'eau et lorsqu'il la ressortit, elle était rouge et glacée. En l'essuyant, il se tourna vers son frère et dit, sur le ton de la conversation :

- J'ai revu Monsieur Jiraiya.

- Quoi ?

Naruto ne semblait pas surpris. En fait, il feignait tout simplement l'intérêt sur les paroles de son frère, comme d'habitude. Minato insista :

- Du moins, un type qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. On aurait dit une copie. Tu crois qu'il avait un jumeau ?

- Monsieur Jiraiya ? Certainement pas, c'est à peine s'il avait une famille. C'est pour ça qu'on a hérité du voilier, hein ?

- Oui mais ce type lui ressemblait vachement.

Naruto se redressa et détailla son frère de ses yeux bleu azur, plus bleu que le ciel en cet instant, tant il était couvert de nuages menaçants. Il voulut dire quelque chose, s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et chercha de meilleurs mots pour s'expliquer.

- Moi aussi, je l'ai vu.

- Qui ?

- Le type qui ressemblait salement à Monsieur Jiraiya.

- C'est vrai ? Quand ?!

- Aujourd'hui, un peu après que tu sois parti –et d'ailleurs c'était salaud ton truc ! J'ai vu un portrait tout ce qu'il y a de plus ressemblant du capitaine Uchiwa et j'avais pas un rond pour me le payer ! Par ta faute, il sera vendu à un ignorant qui le collera sur sa cheminée ! Tu imagines, Sasuke Uchiwa sur une cheminée ?

- Eh calme-toi, mec ! protesta le cadet, décontenancé, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par juste après que je sois parti ?

- Ben, dans les dix minutes, quoi.

Sur ce point, Naruto improvisait. En réalité, il n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de son frère avant de vouloir lui soutirer quelques billets mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait, orgueil de grand frère ! Son frère fronça les sourcils, comme toujours quand il était confronté à un problème qui mettait à mal son esprit si brillant. Oui, Naruto osait le dire, son frère était brillant. Et ce n'était pas qu'une bonne chose.

- C'est bizarre, dit-il.

Durant les quinze années de leurs vies, Minato avait toujours été le plus intelligent, le plus malin, le plus impressionnant. Naruto ne comptait plus les professeurs, élèves, voisins, internés qui lui posaient telle question, tel problème, pour tester son intelligence et se trouvaient déçus lorsqu'il n'atteignait pas leurs attentes, comme Minato l'aurait fait. L'expression méprisante et supérieure dans leurs regards en disait long sur leurs pensées : Minato avait récolté toute la cellule grise, ne laissant à Naruto que quelques morceaux de savoir, à peine utiles. Non que Naruto se sentît inférieur à son frère -ça jamais !- mais il aurait aimé qu'on cessât de toujours les comparer.

- Tu m'écoutes, Naruto ? interrogea son frère.

- Hein ? sortit l'ainé de ses pensées.

- Je vois, fis simplement Minato, le regard sombre.

- De quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contenant de fixer l'horizon obscurci. Sa silhouette se découpait du décor gris, ses cheveux blonds –aux racines noires- volaient, gonflés par un vent invisible, sa chemise à carreaux frémissait, comme vivante et frileuse, et sa main droite avait replongé dans l'eau mouvante. Naruto plissa les yeux, énervé.

- De. Quoi. Minato !

- Rien, tu n'écouterais pas.

- Là je t'écoute, vas-y !

Minato fit volte-face et plongea son regard ténébreux dans celui furibond de son frère. Si un passant les avait observé –à condition qu'il fût sur un bateau, ceci dit-, il n'aurait pu faire la différence entre les deux garçons qui s'affrontaient du regard, comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un, qui se regarderait furieusement dans un miroir instable. Le voilier fit un écart, rompant ainsi le contact entre leurs quatre pupilles.

- Je disais que je l'avais rencontré à peu près au même moment, lâcha Minato, excédé. Voilà !

- Tout ça pour ça ! se plaignit l'ainé, franchement, pas besoin de me chercher des poux si c'est pour… attends, tu es en train de dire qu'il y en aurait un troisième ?

Cette fois non plus, Minato ne dit rien, bien trop énervé contre son frère pour concéder à lui répondre. Il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant, s'être résigné, ne plus y faire attention, et pourtant, pourtant !, à chaque fois cela l'énervait, l'irritait, l'horripilait et toutes les variantes de ces mots. Naruto, contrarié que ce soit lui qu'on ignorât, attrapa la barre et la poussa à fond, faisant faire à la vieille coque un virage serré sur une vague haute. Vague qui s'écrasa sur le petit frère détrempé. Petit frère qui explosa.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'suis trempé maintenant ! Et si j'attrapais la crève, ce serait de ta faute tiens ! Non mais quel boulet !

- Et calme-toi, vieux ! répliqua Naruto sur le même ton, j'ai pas fait exprès, ok ? Et puis fais pas ta chochotte, tu veux ? C'est que de l'eau !

- C'est que de l'eau ? Vraiment ? Ben tiens alors, bois !

Et sur ces mots, il envoya une gerbe d'eau à la figure de son frère qui n'eut le temps –ni la place- de se reculer pour l'éviter. Il jura en s'essuyant les yeux piquants et ruisselants d'eau de mer, puis il éclata en injures et menaces et se releva gauchement. Minato l'imita et le bateau tangua violemment.

- T'es malade ! Ca pique, cette…

- Ce n'est que de l'eau, le coupa narquoisement le cadet.

- Rah, va te noyer !

Un éclair lumineux zébra le ciel, figeant le regard noir de Minato. Les deux frères levèrent les yeux au ciel et ce qu'ils virent les pétrifia d'effroi. Le ciel n'était plus gris mais noir comme l'Enfer, et soudainement, accompagnées de tonnerre grondant, des trombes d'eaux, violentes, subites, lourdes et opaques, s'abattirent sur leur petite embarcation, douchant leur humeur, les trempant plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été.

Naruto, le visage dégoulinant, les yeux rouges, regarda autour de lui, cherchant la direction à prendre, ne voyant pas plus loin que la proue du voilier. Son appréhension, qu'il avait repoussée puis oubliée, revint, chargée d'une peur panique qui le figea sur place. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort encore, transformant la drache en tempête monstrueuse. Les vagues se firent menaçantes, le ciel invisible, la terre encore moins.

- Tu pourrais m'aider, tu ne crois pas ?

Naruto vit son frère s'affairer à rabaisser les voiles auxiliaires, comptant sur la principale et le vent puissant pour les pousser vers la terre ferme. Si seulement le gouvernail était pointé dans la bonne direction.

- Je vois rien ! hurla l'ainé à plein poumon pour se faire entendre à travers les sifflements du vent, par où doit-on aller ?!

- A l'ouest ! répondit-il sur le même ton, le port est à l'ouest !

Naruto leva le pouce, bien que se doutant que son frère ne l'intercepterait pas, et entreprit de tourner la barre, munie d'une boussole, dans la direction du soleil couchant. Et, comble du malheur, le gouvernail refusa de bouger. Pas même d'un millimètre. Naruto retenta le tout, en poussant de toute ses forces, son corps, ses pieds, rien n'y faisait, la barre était bloquée par les courants marins.

Les vagues se firent plus mouvementées, plus hautes, le vent plus rapide. Il brûlait les oreilles de Naruto, incapable de voir et d'entendre dans cette mortelle tempête. La coque grinça et un frisson d'horreur parcourut la colonne du Namikaze. Si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, le voilier ne tiendrait pas ! Ils allaient couler ! Naruto se jeta sur la barre et, de toutes ses forces, poussa désespérément et vainement. Ils allaient couler. Naruto faillit appeler son frère à l'aide mais se ravisa. Non par orgueil –quoiqu'un tout petit peu-, mais surtout parce que Minato était nul en sport. Il n'avait rien dans les bras, rien dans les jambes, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Cela n'avancerait à rien qu'il tentât de pousser la barre alors qu'il pouvait mieux faire, en tenant la corde de la voile principale pour qu'elle ne s'envolât pas, par exemple.

Naruto sentit ses yeux piquer et cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau de mer. Il allait mourir ! A quinze ans ! Au début des vacances, à l'aube de sa vie, il était fini ! A jamais Subaru serait le plus âgé, il ne le rattraperait pas, à jamais Goro serait le plus grand, à jamais Orihime la plus joyeuse, à jamais Leena la plus belle, il ne les reverrait plus !

Et ce tableau, ce magnifique tableau, gardé par ce vieil antiquaire antipathique serait vendu au premier venu qui l'accrocherait bêtement sur un mur, près de la cheminée en se disant que l'auteur était vraiment doué et qu'il devrait trouver d'autres de ses œuvres alors qu'elle était unique. Elle était unique ! et il l'avait laissé filer, comme il laissait sa vie le quitter en cet instant. Sasuke Uchiwa ne méritait certainement pas de finir ainsi vulgairement.

Déclic. Idée. Illumination même. Souvenir… Aiko la gouvernante lui avait un soir raconté un exploit du capitaine Uchiwa, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un matelot, il avait été emporté dans une tempête semblable à celle, où le vent sifflait, la mer faisait le gros dos et le tonnerre grondait. Pour sauver sa vie et celle de son équipage, faisait fi de la règle du capitaine ne pouvant abandonner son navire, il avait arraché une planche de bois à son bateau et tandis que la mer avalait ce qu'il lui restait de trésors, sa petite planche lui permit de rester à la surface. Quand l'orage –l'ouragan- se calma, il rejoignit la côte à coup de jambes, sans se séparer de ce bout de bois. Il avait été le seul survivant de ce naufrage et il était devenu le plus grand pirate des Grande Conquêtes.

- Minato ! Arrache une planche et sers-t-en comme bouée ! hurla le Namikaze dans le vent, en suivant sa propre recommandation.

Il lui était douloureux d'ainsi abimer l'héritage de Monsieur Jiraiya, de l'abandonner dans les flots tumultueux mais c'était son seul moyen de survie. Il sauta à l'eau. Elle était gelée, glaciale même, le courant le tira vers le fond, réduisant ses efforts pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. La planche lui échappa des mains. Il voulut la récupérer, il s'enfonça plus profond encore. La pression de la mer du Cachalot boucha ses oreilles, ses yeux ne virent qu'obscurité. Il agita les bras, les jambes, le bassin. Miraculeusement, il parvint à la surface, inspira, but la tasse, fut aspiré par la mer impitoyable.

La pression lui broyait les os, l'eau s'infiltrait par ses oreilles, son nez, ses yeux. Sa gorge le brûlait : il avait besoin d'air ! De l'oxygène, maintenant ! Vite ! Son corps empli d'adrénaline s'agitait avec de moins en moins de vivacité et bientôt, ses dernières réserves furent épuisées, les bulles carboniques remontèrent à la surface, loin, tellement loin au-dessus de lui. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller vers le fond marin, il vit la planche de bois remonter doucement à la surface, légère, ascendante, ballotée par les flux océaniques. Elle se dirigeait vers la lumière tamisée de la surface alors que Naruto, lui, s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Vers la mort.


End file.
